Jess and Rory Do Overs
by ablanca07
Summary: I can't get started Swan Song Keg!Max! Nag Hammadi Last week tights A house is not a home Balalinkas And many more surprises (: Balalinkas
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: all copyright to the creators of GG. Doing this completely free for my literati pals (:**

**Authors note: so a lot of Jess and Rory scenes didn't have the ending a lot of us wanted and I know maybe many people have done this. Well heres another with other fresh possibilities on what should've could've would've happened. Please let me know your opinion with a review. And to my clarity followers don't worry I am not abandoning I just had a surge of inspiration. (: **

**2nd Authours note: the first chapter takes place in the last episode of season 2 at Sookies wedding where they had their first kiss. Enjoy (:**

**_DoOver One:_ (I can't get started) _Were break ups really this hard?_**

**_Rorys Point of View_**

He stands there nonchalantly and says "I just wanted to" and before I could think myself out of it I reach in and kiss him. Then I feel him wrap his arms around me returning the kiss. I felt my knees weaken. I feel like I could be here forever, wait here...here is sookies wedding who you came with not with the guy your kissing not with Jess but with...I slip out of his arms and he begins to try to say something but before he could I spoke first "Don't say anything" he nods understanding. I feel like air is finally reaching my lungs and brain. I need to catch my breath. I turn back to him and say "I need to take care of something okay?" he gives me another nod with a smirk "Please stay here."

"okay"

I began running away towards the wedding hoping I'm not too late before I run out of ear shot I yell back "Welcome Home"

I make it back standing next to my mom she hands me the bouquet of flowers I have to carry. We didn't exchange words though I knew I should apologize for being late all I could think about was finding Dean. I had to break up with him. I just have to. This isn't fair to him. I can't pretend any longer and I can't drag him through this. God I feel guilty my stomach feels like it dropped or am I hungry? As we settle next to the priest I begin to travel my eyes through the guests. And before I wanted to my eyes met his...Deans...he gives me a smile. I use to love those smiles they use to make me melt like a popsicle on the fourth of July but now they made me feel disgusted at the thought knowing he didn't know what was going to happen after the ceremony. I look down at the bouquet and then back up and now my eyes fell near a tree and standing under it was Jess. His eyes seemed so intense and now I feel my palms sweating and my heart racing. He did stay. I had to do it. I have to end things with Dean.

After the ceremony ended. There I was in the reception trying to shake off my nerves. Maybe I should shug a margarita or something to take off the nerves. Then before I could do anything, here he came. "Hey" he smiles and trys to grab my hands. I pull them away and push back a strand of hair behind my ear.

I tell him "Can we talk? I mean...we need to talk" He looks at me lost and the saddest part was that his eyes looked hopeful."I..."

I didn't know where to start how do people do this. Where do you start breaking somebody's heart? Someone that you once loved and that you know still loves you with all he has. Then I hear him say "Rory?" but it feels so far. It feels so distant.

"We need to break up" I finally am able to let out. My voice sounded squeaky and unclear. He stares at me. I hated when he didn't understand something when I had to explain it.

He finally says "What? Why? Where is this coming from?" I can feel his voice getting higher and angry. And I'm not looking forward to yet another fight.

"I just...this just isn't working Dean. I know you have to feel the same" the truth was that I didn't know how to describe my unhappiness without completely crushing him with the words that I liked someone else.

"I don't understand what I did!"

"you didn't do anything Dean. You were a great first boyfriend the best even. If there was a medal or a gold star you more than deversed it."

"Then? This doesn't make sense Rory. This isn't fair to me!"

"I know it isn't. I know and I'm sorry."

"Just give me another chance. Just give us another try I know we can get through this. It's just a patch in the road" it sounded like desperarion in his voice and the guilt started eating me alive. I turn around because I knew if I looked in his eyes, I'd say yes just to avoid confrontation. Just to avoid hurting him. When my body turns back. I notice in the background people are dancing others are eating and Jess is sitting there on a table reading a book. He looks so peaceful. God he looked so handsome. It filled me with joy that he was still there. I was actually surprised my mother nor Sookie had noticed him and kicked him out. "Rory are you listening to me?" and the truth was. I wasn't. I had stopped listening to his reasoning of getting back together. When he messed up the saying bump in the road.

I looked over at his sad puppy eyes and said "Dean I'm so so sorry. I wish I wanted to give us a second try. Hell I wish I wanted to try. But the truth is I'm not the girl for you. You deserve someone much better than me and your going to find her. I know you will. You will make a girl so so happy. But that girl...that girl isn't me." I felt that with this sentence I had made my opinion clear enough for a clean break. Then he had to respond with "Rory don't you love me anymore?" And I felt like pulling my hair out. Why was he making it so difficult? Were break ups really this hard? I doubt they were easy but I just didn't even know what to say without sounding harsh and before I could stop my mouth from speaking for me.

I say "No Dean I don't love you. I haven't for awhile now." the senstence left a harsh taste in my mouth. I knew it sounded mean. I knew maybe I shouldn't have said it. But he needed to understand that at this moment. I just wanted it done with. I just wanted to spend the last couple of days with Jess and then go to Washington. Why couldn't he just accept it?

"You dont mean that. You don't know what your saying! Is this because of Washington? Because I'll wait for you! Maybe you need space. I can do that Rory!"

"That isn't what I want Dean!"

"Then what do you want?! Just tell me! Danm it!" I felt the tears coming on not from sadness but just from frustration. And then I finally said what was making me feel so guilty I finally came clean to him. Not knowing what it would bring.

"Don't you get it? I don't want you! I cheated on you! I kissed Jess. I kissed Jess and I'm so sorry Dean" but before I could even continue my apology I hear him scoff and say "You kissed him?" his eyes narrow smaller than the whole time we had been having this conversation and I see his stance somehow grow taller and puff out his chest. He begins to walk away. And I think thats it's over. But that's when I notice his hands curld in a fist. Oh no...but before I could run up to even try to stop him. I watch him punch Jess out of his chair. He says "Get up" and as Jess wipes the blood off his lip. He continues with another punch in the eye. "Come on punch me. Or do you think? You've already won?"

Jess finally speaks "I'm not going to fight you Dean." and I couldn't have felt more prouder of Jess to resist the urge of fighting Dean. Though at the moment I felt like Dean completely deserved it. Then Jess continues saying "but yeah I do think I have won if your interested in my feelings. Really I'm flattered." he says sarcastically with a smirk sending Dean to tackle him down and break a table. I finally speak up "Come one guys! Stop!" after a couple of moments my mom and sookie finally notice the commotion and are able to get some workers to separate them. My mother says "I think it's time for you to go Dean" he takes a breath and I think my mother kicking him out of the wedding hurt more than any of the punches Jess tried to defend himself with. My mom then speaks to the guest "Okay people nothing to see here. Other than a couple of cocks fighting. To the festivities!" she smiles. Then she reaches over me. "You better take your estranged lover to the kitchen for some ice." I nod and say "I'm sorry Mom"

"All I can say is Lucy you have lots of explaining to do" she tries to do with her best accent. I noticed throughout the whole wedding my mother's eyes looked sad and my father seem nowhere to be found seemed like my mom had some explaining to do herself. I walk over to Jess and we began heading towards the kitchen in the inn. He sits on a stool and I open the fridge "Peas or steak?"

"a bag of peas sounds much more appealing than steak"

"not to the stomach" I say handing him over the bag.

"Guess you taking care of something meant breaking up with Dean"

"Sorry about the black eye" I say shyly feeling guilty that ever putting him in that position.

"oh God there's a black guy too?" He says sarcastically trying to make a joke. I giggle. And he continues with "you know what would be so much better than these peas?"

"The steak?"

He smirks "Nah. A kiss" he pulls the pea bag off his eye. Ha pea bag. And I lean in to give him a peck but before I could reach his eye. He moves his head up and my kiss lands on his lips. And I couldn't lie it felt good. Much better than the first because this time there was no guilt there was no stopping. I see him flinch and I remember his cut on his lip. I separate "I'm sorry I forgot"

"Its okay. Come here" he says as he stands up pulling me in. And I couldn't help but feel that the scars on his face would heal in time and that we would grow in so many other ways. I felt happy and I hadn't felt happy in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** btw none of the stories are connected and I'm going to be editing a lot of different episodes. Some that never even involved Rory and Jess. And I'm really stoked!(:

_Alessandamari_: I'm happy you liked it!(: Hope you continue reading (:

_Scarlet3086_: hope you like the other one shots! You always encourage(:

**Doover Two: (Swan Song) Till next time Mrs. Gilmore**

* * *

Jess's Point of View

I was arriving late and the thought of having to tell Rory that a bird wait a swan beaked me was not in my categories of fun time. But neither was being coerced to meet her grandmother. It actually bugged that having to date Rory meant I signed up for the rest of her family. When her mother or shall I say best friend couldn't even stand me but the truth was neither did I. Their relationship bewildered me, Liz and I couldn't even sit through dinner nonetheless be buddies. Actually I don't ever think we actually sat down to eat dinner at all.

I feel the cold breeze hit me as I step out of the car. Makes me instantly want to step back into the car where I know it's warm and safe. But I wasn't about to wuss out or be an ass to Rory. I had already had to deal with the conversation with Lorelai about treating Rory right. And I wanted to. She was the first person I could actually relate to. So here I go ringing the doorbell. As soon as she opens the door her eyes bug out. Big blue surprised eyes. "What the..?"

"Hey" I say shyly. And in that moment I knew I could be a complete ass or I could try for the girl with the big blue eyes. I smirk at my thoughts.

"My grandma is in the kitchen checking on the food you have less than 15 seconds to tell me how that got on your face"

"Your cute when your mad" She stares at me

"Ah the withering stare gets me again" I say sarcastically

"Jess" "I promise I'll tell you on the way home"

"Can I get a hint?"

"Ill leave you with this it wasn't a person" and with that I knew I stump her. The rest of the night was spent listening to her grandmother yammer on about her stock in Wal-Mart and weather I eat meat. And I would nod try to say more than a word. And gave a half smile. And though I could see occasionally Rory would look at me with steam. Dyeing in curiosity on my black eye. As we started heading for the door. Her grandma started saying "Are you sure you don't want to spend the night here?"

"I'm sure. But thanks grandma" Her grandmother attempted to give a smile but it looked so awkward like she was pushing all the muscles in her body to be a person.

"It was delightful"

"Till next time Mrs. Gilmore" that's when she gave me a face like I told her she needed to skin a cat. Priceless. And with that the awkward night had ended and then began yet again in my car. Thankfully my car decided not to work the radio and by thanking it I began hitting the radio.

"Jess are you going to tell me about the unicorn that gave you a black guy and somehow magically hit you with the nice stick. You were great"

I was?...we're we in the same table but I just nodded and gripped on the steering wheel. I can do this. I can let her know that a stupid swan beaked me. Cuz relationships are about trust or whatever. I hear her yet again say "Jess"

"a swan!" I yell in desperation of my own thoughts. Staying quiet saying nothing doesn't mean I don't think of anything. I overthink.

"A swan?"

"it attacked me the swan"

"Are you serious? Jess I thought you were a better liar"

"I'm not lying" is she serious right now? I'm trying to be honest that's what relationship are. God I mean I hanged with your Grandma and didn't say huh all night. Then I felt her staring at me and realized I just said the last part outloud. She smiled and then the smile transpired to laughter "You got beat up by a swan" she said between her chuckles and though I wanted to stay tuff and feel embarrass for myself I couldn't help but laugh with her. We made it to her house and though I wanted to spend more time with her. I knew who I was dating and the fear of being in a house alone with me. Would lead to something she wasn't ready for. Then I hear her say "Do you...um...do you want to stay?"

"yeah" and although I should've asked if she was sure. I just couldn't. I just I don't know. We get into her house and I started trying notice anything to grab onto. But I didn't take long to find something because she kind of fell into my arms. And at first it just started as kissing then it went into touching. And she began pushing into her room. I felt confused and yet so incredibly turned on. As we lay on her bed making out. I feel her trying to reach her hand to take off my shirt "Rory..I"

"I'm ready" Those words rang in my ears. They were the words I was waiting for months now. But then I realized I haven't carried a condom since the summer. "Rory we can't" Her blue eyes seemed sad.

"Not because I don't want to."

"Well that makes me feel better"

"Rory what's the rush?" oh God did that just come out of my mouth who the hell was talking.

"It's just we may never get this alone time again"

"When the time is right we'll get it" and although I was trying to convince her I really was convincing myself. She's turned me into a sap. I guess she was content with my answer and she lay on my chest. I knew I had to leave and I see her beginning to fall asleep "Please stay" and though I knew Luke would kill me. I couldn't say no. I mean Lorelai said to keep her happy right? Or at least that's what I heard and something about the beach boys. I kiss her forehead.

* * *

**Hey before you go have a great day and please leave a review (: **


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Again none of these stories are suppouse to be connected just one shots of different episodes that I just couldn't let stand like that. Some of the lines were taken from the episodes but not all. So thanks to Amy Sherman Palladino and her brilliance (:

To reviewers:

_Merdarkandtwisty_: I don't know I always thought Jess was sweet he just didn't really show it(: Hope you enjoy this chapter(;

_Scarlet3086_: yes it gets me mad the wat Rory acted in the real episode just accusing him of fighting Dean like the world revolved around her.

_RoryJess_: Trust me I have a lot of random ideas that I'm planning to show. Hope you like them (:

_Maceye_: Glad your liking them!(: Let me know what you think of this chapter (:

2nd Authors Note: this chapter takes place when they go to Kyle's party. It's kind of at the end of that episode with the horrible bedroom scene.

**DoOver Three_:(Keg! Max!) _But I couldn't wait to freeze time with him again**

* * *

I looked around the party looking for Jess. I hated this. I don't even like parties but here I was trying to support my best friend. And my boyfriend who seemed excited about this party seemed to be miserable. And of course even though he is my boyfriend and I'm his girlfriend. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong. So what was the point of having the tittle of girlfriend when I couldn't even be his confidant. I began heading up the stairs passing my ex boyfriend and his new peppy girlfriend. Bet they were super honest with each. Ugh I need to stop complaining it's making me bitter. I open the first door and just with a peak I could saw way too much, but I guess it's expected at a party for a couple to be doing...it. I close the door immediately. It..I couldn't even say it though I told my mother I was ready. And she put me on birth control. I can't even say...it... I open the second door hoping that I wasn't going to see another traumatizing image. But thankfully not. Thankfully it was my boyfriend turning around his seat. And all those bitter thoughts had seem to escape just by seeing his gorgeous face. And I say "There you are" with a smile of relief. I close the door behind me.

"hey" he answers

"I've been looking all over for you"

"Just got tired of everything down there"

"Are we allowed to be up here? I mean, Kyle was kind of discouraging it." but the fact was I felt like I should be discouraging it. But why was it that all I could think of was relief of being alone together. Jess and I seemed to be better when it was just us.

I hear him say "When you have a party, you get what you get."

"Yeah, I guess. Sad boy, what's wrong? You were looking forward to this party, what happened?"

I reach my hand over to feel his face. It felt soft and I couldn't help but want to kiss him. He replies dryly "Nothing."

"Something did. Come on, tell me." and I knew I was insisting but I wanted to know. Why couldn't he just tell me. Then I say the words that I couldn't even let myself think about. "You're not tired of me, are you?" he reaches in and gives me a peck and I don't know how he did it. But every kiss felt with so much love and passion. I reply with "That's a pretty good answer." he reaches in. Cupping my face with his hands and giving me a deeper kiss. Somehow I couldn't think. He began slowly pulling me towards the bed and now he was on top with his arms around me. There wasn't a place a felt more safe than in his arms entangled in his kiss. While our tongues played war with one another. Then I feel his hand begin to head towards my belt buckle and I felt hot. I know I should stop him. I know this isn't the place. Not here not now. But god I wanted him to continue. I wanted to slip off his shirt. Like I had in all my fantasies. I wanted to see him. "Jess" I was able to let out while he kissed my neck. I clear my throat trying to let air reach my lungs. "Jess" I say once more hoping to get his attention I didn't want him to stop but I couldn't continue not on someone else's parents bed. I didn't want to have my first time with a bunch of people downstairs. He finally stops and looks at me and I couldn't help but noticed that his eyes looked bluer than mine. They filled the air with sadness. At first I wanted to say we needed to stop but all I could think of was trying to make him feel better. I finally open my mouth staring into his eyes "You wanna get out of here" and for the first time all night I saw his smirk. And with that we got off the bed I tried to straighten my clothes. And he opened the door reaching his hand to hold mine. We started walking down the stairs passing my ex boyfriend having a huff argument with his now crying girlfriend and it actually made me smile. I didn't miss having Dean yelling at me. And I knew I should feel guilty leaving Lane but I didn't. I guess I had been waiting for this much longer. Because I knew wherever we ended up tonight. We will end up having sex...

We walked around the square and as much as I wanted to continue pressuring him to tell me why he seemed so off. I didn't want to kill the moment. It was one of those moments where it felt that there was no one else in town. Like for a moment it was those cliches the world had stopped sort of thing. He finally breaks the silence which us a surprise between the two of us.

"You know Luke took up your mom on that whole night on the inn thing."

"So he is staying at the inn tonight?" I ask knowing exactly what he was implying and even though Jess never told me what was on his mind. I felt that I was in it and that at some moments possibly be thinking in the same wave length as him.

"Yeah he is"

"So that would make the apartment completely empty"

"Huh you don't say" he gives me a smirk and we began heading over there. And all I could feel was butterflies rushing all over me. I couldn't help but be excited... We came to the apartment and the same nerves that once struck us before on the first day of us dating had made a second wind. And the best way I could make the silence not drown the room is by cracking a joke isn't that what my mother taught me. "So it's all about relocation right?"

"Yeah" he replies as he meets me in the middle of the apartment. I grab his face and lean in and kiss him. I couldn't shake the nerves. We were completely alone and everything I had been feelings these last couple of months were all out on the table. And before he even pushed me towards his bed my jacket was off and he was already working on my shirt but before he could I slipped off his which just seemed to make him more eager to slip off mine. And then we tripped on his bed. And there we were kissing bare skin the only thing separating our chests was my bra. Which didn't take him long to unclip. The feeling of my breast pressed against his chest sent me chills. He began kissing me lower and lower till he reached yet again that belt buckle. That now was off and the embarrassing realization that I didn't know if my underwear was even considered flattering. But I didn't have long to think about it because he came rushing back to my lips and that's when I took the opportunity to unslip his jeans. He looked surprised and for second stopped all the action and looked at me. I felt like he was trying to ask me to keep going or not so I leaned in and gave him another deep kiss. Circleling around the band of his briefs and then I did it. I took them off and thats when I felt it against my thigh. But it wasn't there for long, because now my underwear was being taken off and I felt exposed. You really don't feel naked till your finally in front of someone. Then he gave me another look yet again and then with a kiss he was in. We were...I was...it happened...

We laid there cuddling. And I drew imaginary circles around his chest. I was still trying to wrap around my kind that this wasn't just another dream that I wasnt laying on my bed making all this up then the words that are so hard to say escape my mouth "Jess, I love you" they flowed so well. But then I feel his muscles tense up like the beginning of the night. The heat and passion that had once intoxicated the room had now evaporated. And it felt cold. I wanted to explain that he didn't have to say it back that I knew how it felt to not be prepared for those words. I wonder if this is how Dean felt like you said too much. Like maybe you shouldn't let everything you feel out in the open.

Then I finally hear him speak "I can't take you to prom" is he serious right now? I just profound my infatuation for him and he decides he can't take me to prom. He continues "I couldn't get tickets" I bit my lip holding my tongue not wanting to fight. I don't want to remember this as a fight. I get off his bed feeling the cold air hit my naked back as I try using the light of the moon through the window find my clothes. I started lifting everything up and holding it against my chest. He sits up "Rory wait" but there was nothing to wait for he wasn't going to say it back. I began heading towards the restroom to change and I feel him follow. I close the door behind me and lean against the door letting my self fall. And I hear him on the other side of the door. "Rory just hold on. Don't go" And hearing him ask me to stay filled my eyes with tears. Why can't he just it back? "Rory I'm not graduating. That's why I couldn't get tickets. I'm...I'm sorry" I sat there and continuing listening because it wasn't often Jess opening up "my girlfriend is going to Yale. And I can't even get my ass to finish high school. The ladies in the newsstand are going to have something to talk about." I hear him sigh. And for a moment it didn't matter weather he said I love you because now I understand why he was so upset. I put on the t shirt I was holding realizing it was Jess's and while I was trying to pass it through my head. I hear him speak again "I know your wondering if I heard you. I did. I just...I just had to tell you this before I could let you know I..lov-"

before he could continue I opened the door and he stood up I needed to see him while he said it. I gave him a smile silently screaming to continue. "I love you" he ran his hands through his hair as a nervous habit "Wow that was hard to put together. I've never really used those words in a sentence." he gave me a smile. And I loved it when he smiled. I leap up and started kissing him. It was one of those kisses that could've ended up back on his bed but I separated. We laid our foreheads on one another and I finally spoke

"I'm sorry about school" he nodded. I knew that he probably didn't want to discuss anything more of it.

"I'm sorry about prom"

"Its okay. I mean...can't you take like summer school? Or get your GED?" He gives me a kiss in his way of trying to shut me up about the subject and he separated and said

"We'll see"

"I love you" I say again, I loved saying it outloud rather than in my head so many times. He kisses me and wrapped his arms around me and as much as I wanted to stay and continue the trip to his bed. I stop because I know my mother is probably worried about me and I should get home. I gasp between the kiss "My key!" I exclaim.

"Your what?" he asks as I slip my arms off him and begin crawling around the floor of the apartment trying to find it.

"My key" I insist

"Is this like a metaphor or something?"

"No Jess this isn't a figment of my imagination key that opened my chastity belt. This is my house key that was wrapped around my jeans to make me think twice before..."

"before sleeping with me?" he smirks and I blush shyly. "Let find your key" he says and with that he finally turned on the light and it felt like we were back in reality. Like the clock had turned and world began spinning again. But I couldn't wait to freeze time with him again. Just not tonight.

**He** walked me home and we held hands. Even though it was silent. The silence wasn't awkward it was inviting. I felt that his thoughts were filled with me and my thoughts were held with his. We reach my porch.

"So call me?" I say in hope of making the night last longer.

He smirked and pulls me in. And as we're kissing. I hear my mom in the background. Oh God my mom. I separate from Jess.

"Say bye Jess" she says.

He nods at her giving her recognition , he gives me a kiss on the cheek and whispers "I love you" as he squeezed my elbow and walked away. It filled me with butterflies. And I couldn't help but smile. Then my eyes met my mom's scorn. Which isn't something common for us. I walked into our house. "You can start by saying where you were" before I was able to let words escape my mouth she continues "and think carefully because I know you weren't at the party because Lane showed up drunk about an hour ago saying that it got raided and you weren't there for her. Shes your best friend. Where were you?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was going to happen tonight. But I mean you cant be surprised I had talked to you about it Mom"

"So we put you on birth control and suddenly your open for business"

The words stung. I blinked trying to not let tears out. I finally was able to whisper "that's not fair"

"Maybe it's not but neither was what you did tonight. Lane needed you, you went to that party for her."

"You don't have to tell me how to be a friend. You don't have to tell me how to do things at all. I know your upset cause I didnt talk to you before. And I'm sorry."

"I just didn't want your first time like this"

"Like what Mom? With someone that loves me"

She scoffs "Jess doesn't love you. He's one bag away of leaving this town. This isn't for him. Your the only thing keeping him here. Well he just got the one thing he wanted. I know guys like Jess"

"I hate when you say that. You don't know him. You wish you did! Dean let you in and at first I love the idea of my boyfriend being friends with you because your my mom and my Best friend. But then it seemed like you got better along with Dean than I did. Jess may not talk to you but I know he respects you and that's enough for me. And even though sometimes I don't know why he's upset the mystery actually excites me and I'm happy. I hate that I wasnt there for lane or that I had you worried but this was the right time for us. For me. Now I need to go check on my friend. Thank you for taking care of her" I begin to walk away wanting to end this conversation. She wasn't going to ruin this for me. I hear her say my name. And I turn around.

"Was he nice?" she has tears in her eyes and I know that all her harsh words were filled with concern.

"Yeah. He um he loves me" I say with a smile

She nods "I need to know where you are. If not I turn as crazy as..."

"I know and I'm sorry" she nods at again and tries to smile. She begins to walk up the stairs and I say

"I love you Mom"

"You already know I do too kid"

I smile and I felt that the night had enough excitement but then I see Lane walk out of my room. Holding her stomach "Rory" and I knew the night wasn't over.

**Next chapter will be the night that Jess came and said I love you! Are you as excited as I am?(: Have a great day and don't forget to review (: **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Gilmore Girls wish I did.

**Authors Note:** So I had some of you ask me for an extension of the last one shot cause you wanted Lorelai's reaction. I updated the last chapter if you guys have a chance to check it out. Thanks again for the reviews sorry for the wait. Hope you like this installment. Don't forget to review. So I know I'm making something enjoyable and not horrible.

**To Reviews: **

Alessandramari: I hated the episode KEG!MAX! I still have a hard time watching it. It breaks my heart.

RoryJess: Thank you!(: this one is short and sweet but way better than Jess just walking away. Lunajo123: Thank you means a lot hope you enjoy this interpretation of the infamous I love you scene(:

Guest and merdarkandtwisty: Just for you guys I added an extra ending to the last story with Lorelai's reaction hope you guys get a chance to read it and tell me what you think (:

Jbarbosa12: I hated the dinner with Emily. Even though the swan thing was hilarious. Wish it would've been a different time (:

Mac-reye: Thank you for loving it like McDonald's lol(: Hope to hear your opinion on this story too (:

* * *

**DoOver Four: (_Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels_) So what now? We've reciprocated our love for each other**

Jess's Point of View

"I love you" I said, standing there felt like hours passed with her just staring at me. I wanted to walk away. I wanted to say I take it back. But there the words were between us. She finally stops piercing her blue eyes on me and says "I think I'll take up your suggestion of sitting down"

She begins walking towards the gazebo and I wasn't sure if she wanted me to go. Hell I didn't even know if I wanted to follow but then I see her turn back and tell me with hopeful eyes "Your coming right?" I put my hands in my pocket and as we sit on the gazebo. We sat there and I ran my hands through my hair as a nervous habit that I could never stop. She rubbed her hands on her thighs. And all I could think of was wanting to kiss her and forget all about this last year. I feel like I should say something more but what more can I say. I finally hear her speak once more

"Even though I'd imagine great partings lines never did I ever think after the way you acted the whole day that you would come up with that"

She doesnt even look at me as she says these words. She fixed on the spot on the floor and it doesn't look like she is going to gaze anywhere else. She continues "I hadn't been in this position in a long time. When Dean said it I was sitting down and I sat there and stared at him blankly because I wasn't sure if I loved him. I still don't know if I ever really did." she shifts in her seat and I clench my jaw at another yet comparison to Dean. I knew I shouldn't interrupt her once the rambling began, she wouldn't be satisfied till she said everything.

"And this whole year I've just I've..." I see tears beginning to spill "I've been trying to forget you I tried to go on dates. But the whole time I sat there wondering what sarcastic nicknames you would create for these bozos who couldn't tell the difference from Jane Austin to Patty Smith. And I hate that you always come to mind. I hate that I still want your opinion on everything. I hate that my thoughts can't escape you. I hate that I can't hate you for leaving the way you did..." She finally looked at me and tried to wipe the tears. "I knew you were leaving I saw the duffle bag I could've stopped you. Well I mean at least try too. But...I obviously didn't matter in the decision"

I finally interrupted her "You did. You mattered a lot on my decision"

She nodded at me and sniffles. "So what now? We've reciprocated our love for each other."

"We did?" I say fishing for her to say the words that began this whole conversation.

She smiled and rolled her eyes. It was nice to see her smile around me. It actually melted me. Made the cold air of Connecticut feel like a warm breeze. Then she says "Well if everything I just said didn't spell it out for you. Your dumber than I remember Dodger." her eyes sparkled at the familiar nickname. I lean in and our lips finally meet after so many words so many feelings so much time. Her forehead leans on mine. And though I wish the kiss hadn't ended. She whispers "I love you"

I couldn't help but smile. "I love you" I repeat.

She smiles back "I should probably head back my mom probably fainted of starvation and I was suppose to get her food" she stood up and stared at me.

"We can do long distance. If you know your willing" I say wanting this not to be end. "I'd like that. A lot." she bites her lip as I stand up and we kiss again.

"I know New York isn't 22.8 miles or anything"

She shakes her head still smiling "It doesn't matter"

We kiss again. Me not wanting her to go back to her mother and her not wanting me to head back to New York. But I felt in my gut we'd figure something out this time.

* * *

**Second authors note:** Next one shot is a surprise (:


	5. Chapter 5

This was the first story I had in mind when I started this Do over thread but for some reason I couldn't perfect it. I wrote it a bit different than the rest and hope that you don't completely hate it. It's kind of written like a tv script. Just because I had a lot of dialogue and throught this would be easier to read. Please tell me your thoughts promise to post a new story by the end of the week with the famous "Come with me" scene with a twist of course. And I just realize by Keg Max extension didn't save right if you wanna go back and read Rory and Lorelai fight oops spoiler alert. Lol. Usually I write a response to my reviewers but it's been too long and I feel guilty. I promise I will reply on your next reviews. Okay I should go to sleep now just needed to post this while it was still fresh on my brain.

This one takes place during Liz's wedding and though I could've added Rory and Jess in more places there was some sacred Luke and Lorelai that I just couldn't take away from this episode.

DoOver Five: ( Last Week Fights, This Week Tights) Yeah Jess is it a date?

OUTSIDE THE GILMORES

(Lorelai and Rory were walking out of the mansion)

LORELAI: I can't belive I haven't made her crack yet. Why can't she just tell me the pretty family picture has dispersed?

RORY: Because it's probably hard on her and it should be hard on you

LORELAI: So since mommy is going to have divorced parents soon will you come keep her company?

RORY: Have you not been listening to my complaints about noon final?

LORELAI: Yes yes I promise I will put many alarms for you to be there. And I won't disrupt your studying tonight.

(Rory ponders for a moment)

RORY: No interruptions

LORELAI'S HOUSE

(Rory is sitting on her bed with many books around her. There's a knock on her window. Her eyes widen as she unlocks her window)

JESS: Hey

(he cracks a shy smile and stuffs his hands in his leather jacket)

RORY: What do you want Jess? I'm busy studying I don't have time for this...for you

JESS: I just wanted to see you. To talk to you (she wraps her robe around her body and stares at him) Luke gave me this book, that I'm sure he read first cause he finally asked your mom out

RORY: A book?

JESS: A self help book...on love

(Rory bites her lip trying not to laugh)

JESS: And trust me it wasn't the first on my wanting to read material but it made me realize. A lot actually.

RORY: Well your speaking more

JESS: it does talk a lot about communication and I guess I came to apologize

RORY: Apologize?

JESS: I did everything wrong Rory. It's been a year, a year since I should've taken you to prom, I should've been at your graduation, I should've helped you move into your dorm -

RORY: (interrupts) I don't need a recap I was there too.

JESS: And the last time I was here. Not my finest moment.

RORY: What you said wasn't too bad...well if you meant it.

JESS: I did. (silence) and um with all of that I wanted to invite you to Liz's wedding

RORY: You just expect me to drop everything and go with you tomorrow?

JESS: I know it's last minute and I would've invited you sooner but I didn't think you'd say yes

RORY: What makes you think I will now?

JESS: I don't think that. But I hope you will

RORY: I have a noon final

JESS: it'll be afternoon (he smirks)

RORY: Well I guess I could meet you at Luke's

JESS: I can pick you up here

RORY: Okay...and wipe that smirk off your face mariano

(he smiles)

JESS: Goodnight Rory (he begins to turn away, then turns around) good luck on your final (he yells before turning away again)

RORY: (smiles and begins closing her window whispering) goodnight Dodger.

[Next Day. Afternoon]

(Lorelai is sitting in Rorys bed while Rory is combing her hair)

LORELAI: So let me get this straight even after all the history, after the whole dropping a bomb and walking away and the very fact that he invited you a day before the wedding you still decided to say yes. To finish your final as quickly as possible and drive all the way back to Stars Hollow. And what if I wouldn't have convinced you to come last night was he going to relay this message to me. Because then I would've taken you on the suggestion to spit at him

RORY: I never suggested that. And I don't know. I just...he just...your going with Luke and I'm not judging.

LORELAI: As friends

RORY: So are we. Even Jess inferred the whole Self help on romance thing so yours is much more of a date. It's like Luke finally realize he was in love with you all these years

LORELAI: Okay did Jess introduce you to drugs? Because your hallucination and delusional. And I wouldn't put that passed him

(Before Rory could respond, her cellphone rings)

RORY: Oh hey grandma

EMILY: Rory! Where are you? I decided to visit you after your finals but you weren't at your dorm

RORY: oh I'm sorry. I'm not at the campus

EMILY: (sounding upset) You're not?!

RORY: No I came to Stars Hollow there's this wedding that I wasn't really planning on going to with the final and all but I made it.

EMILY: Well I hope it wasn't a pity invite like that town is so use to doing and that's why you decided to go so late

RORY: Um no no pity invite here.

(Lorelai makes her a face like I told you so)

EMILY: Well what a shame that your not here. I was going to introduce to someone but I suppouse we will have to do it another time.

RORY: I suppouse so. Listen grandma I really have to go.

EMILY: Oh of course have fun.

(RORY hangs up the phone.)

LORELAI: Pity invite huh my mother sure knows how to call it

RORY: Okay no more talking and just help me pick out a dress.

[1 hour later]

(Knock on the door. Rory answers)

JESS: Hey

RORY: Hey I'm glad we decided on meeting here cause my mom just left to meet Luke at Luke's. And both of us meeting there may have been awkward.

JESS: Huh. But I thought this was a double date.

RORY: Trust me you and my mother are not ready to socialize together. Come on let's go before your too late to walk your mom down the aisle

JESS: they told you about that? (sarcastically) cause I sure wouldnt want to miss it.

RORY: Well I sure don't (she smiles)

TOWN SQUARE

(Jess and Rory arrive. Lorelai waves at them. They sit next to her and Luke)

LORELAI: (to Rory) hey

JESS: Hey Lorelai

LORELAI: Hey Fonz see the leather jacket got to rest for a day

RORY: Mom

(Carrie interrupts)

CARRIE: Hi, Lucas.

LUKE: Oh! Hi, Carrie.

CARRIE: Is that a power suit?

LUKE: It's my only suit.

CARRIE: Looks pretty powerful to me. So, um, Barry stayed home.

LUKE: Who?

CARRIE: The ball and chain. I'm flying solo tonight. Save a dance for me?

LUKE: Uh, I don't dance.

CARRIE: You will dance.

LORELAI: Hey, how 'bout we work on him together? I think there's a hoofer buried deep inside there, don't you?

CARRIE: I guess. So, um, there's gonna be a little delay. Liz ripped her dress, and it's gonna take a while to fix it. I'm supposed to spread the message.

LUKE: Well spread it, Car - the message, the message. (Carrie walks away.) She makes me very uncomfortable.

LORELAI: Poor Liz. Does she know how to fix something like that?

JESS: She was never one for household skills.

LORELAI: I'm gonna go see. She's at Miss Patty's?

(JESS nods)

LUKE: Don't leave me alone.

LORELAI: I'm not you have Rory and Jess. They'll protect from Carrie

RORY: Well

JESS: Wouldnt count on that completly

RORY: We like to see Luke squirm

LORELAI: Since when do you guys finish each other sentences (she says as she walks away. Rory blushed)

MISS PATTYS

(Lorelai and Liz are talking about marriage. Jess knocks the door)

JESS: Are you ready? The crowd's getting restless.

LIZ: You're getting restless. Hey, do you two know each other?

LORELAI: I met him since his first day here. Him and my daughter actually came here together.

LIZ: Awe you guys are dating? You didn't tell me you were dating.

JESS: I...uh...

LORELAI: Yeah Jess is it a date?

(Rory interrupts)

RORY: Are we almost ready because Carrie will not leave Luke alone and I am not a good buffer. If that's what you call it.

LORELAI: Yeah Liz is all done

JESS: We'll go tell the others

(Jess and Rory leave)

LIZ: She's pretty. Is that's your daughter?

LORELAI: Yeah that's Rory

LIZ: she looks just like you. Unlike Jess

LORELAI: Well it would be awkward if Jess looked liked me

LIZ: No I meant he is the spitting image of his father. (she chuckles) well I'll let you get back to my big brother cause I have to get married. And thank you. You're gonna make a great wife some day and a great sister-in-law to some very lucky girl.

LORELAI: Well, I hope so.

LIZ: Now, go on, Luke's waiting. Unless my friend Carrie suffocated him with her boobs.

RECEPTION

(Jess and Rory are sitting at a table eating. They watch Luke and Lorelai get off the table and begin dancing.)

JESS: You wanna join them?

RORY: You can't dance.

JESS: Who said? Unless the town out lawed for me to dance. I'm pretty sure I can

RORY: I'm pretty sure you can but what I meant is we can't dance

JESS: Why?

(she sighs and he stands up and reaches out his hand, they head towards the dance floor)

JESS: Have I mentioned you look really pretty today?

RORY: You don't look too bad yourself. Nice to see there's more hair gel in the shelves rather than your hair

JESS:Better?

RORY: it's a bit long, but I mean you look good in anything

JESS: Yeah?

(She gulps then blushes)

RORY: So (clears throat) how long are you planning on staying?

JESS: Depends

RORY: On what?

JESS: On this

(Jess leans in and kisses her.)

RORY: (separates) Jess (begins to walk away)

JESS: Rory!

(he catches up to her)

JESS: Hey I'm sorry

RORY: I'm not ready for any of this. I'm not ready for you to be nice or romantic or waltzing. I'm suppouse to hate you. I would say do something to make me hate you but you've done many things that should make me project those feelings but I don't. If this is going to work I need things to go slow. Like turtle slow.

JESS: Okay. How about long distance?

RORY: Long distance?

JESS: well yeah I have a job in New York. Not a great job. But a job nonetheless. I could call and visit on weekends. You could visit.

RORY: Visit?

JESS: Yeah. Slow.

RORY: That sounds good

JESS: Were really going to do this?

RORY: Yeah...I just hope it has a better outcome.

JESS: It will. (he smiles) wanna go back or shall I walk you home?

RORY: How about the bridge?

JESS: Sounds better

(She grabs his hand and they head towards the bridge)


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes:** So as I promise immediate update I guess it's kind of a part two do over to the same episode. But this is the ending part. That always makes me sad. Always makes me cry. And that I just needed to change a few words. Most of it is stolen from Amy but with Rory thoughts in between. So please read all the way to the end and let me know what you think.

**To Reviwers:**

Scarlet3086: Thank you always make me keep going!

RoryJess: I thought so I wanted something cutesy and fun

* * *

**Do over Six: Do you think were suppouse to be together?**

_**Rorys Point of View...**_

I stood there laughing with Dean and a pang of guilt struck me. I finally ask " Dean, how is it that you can be out like this, here, with me, or with anyone, for that matter? Where does Lindsay think you are?"

"She thinks I'm out." he says simply.

"Out where?" I continue to pry it wasn't normal for him to always be able to answer the phone to me. I knew that even though I kept calling even though I kept going along with it. And to my question he has the audacity to reply

"Doesn't matter."

I don't like any of this answers I want real solid answers, he was never a short talker why start now "Dean-"

He interrupts me and blurted out "It's not working with Lindsay. I can't make it work. I've tried."

There it is my suspicions and I can't help but feel sad for him. Even though I did tell him he was too young. Even though I told him so I wasn't about to rub it in his face. "Are you sure? Because I've heard that the first two years of marriage are the hardest."

"We're not happy. She's not happy, and I can't make her happy."

"I can't imagine that" I say honestly, he was always a good guy to me except for the occasional fights that I caused cause of Jess right?

"Yeah?" he smiles, first time he had since we started this awkward conversation.

"Yeah" I reply with a gulp. I feel him closing in. And I felt hot. I knew he was going to kiss me. I knew I should stop him. But somehow I was frozen and I let it be. Maybe it's because everyone had me prying on me being single all year. Maybe because I felt lonely and hurt and lost and confused. And any other excusable word I could use at this moment. But his kiss felt strange and distant. And I didn't want it to begin with. Then I hear the door of the building open. And I separate because standing there is the guy that made this year lonely and hurt. There's Jess. He always had a thing for timing.

"Rory what's the matter with you?" was the first words he said. I guess it was directly at who was kissing me. Yet strangely those were the words that I wanted to scream at Dean.

"What...What are you doing here?" I say though I want to sound assertive and mad. I'm strangely relived with his presence.

"Jess..." Dean says curling up his fists.

"I need to talk to you." he said looking directly at me "Clinton I think it's time for you to go home to your wife don't you?"

"Rory?" Dean looks at me with those sad puppy eyes that I use to love when we were dating but at this moment disgusted me with rage. He was married what was he doing what was he letting me do.

"Go. Go home Dean"

"No" his voice is starting to rise like those many arguments that usually involved Jess's presence but I wasn't his girlfriend and I didn't have to hear it

"Yes go. You should go" how was a way to say I never want to see you again yet those words were also the ones I wanted to say to Jess.

"Geez man get a grip" and with Jess's words he finally walked away.

"What do you want Jess?" I feel the impatientness in my voice. I was tired of him coming into my life like a tornado and destroying it. Destroying me. I didn't want him here.

"I don't know. I just wanted to see you, talk to you. I just..." he looks at the floor. He looks hurt.

"What?" I ask a bit softer

"Come with me."

"What?" Now I feel the impatientness coming back.

"Come with me." he repeats like his request is so ordinary like the past year hasn't just occurred.

"Where?" I ask going along with his madness.

"I don't know...away!"

"Are you crazy?" I had to ask. This was insanity he didn't even have a plan. Though he was never of a planner. How were we compatible?

"Probably. Do it. Come with me. Don't think about it." I want to chuckle at him admitting that he isn't sane, but I can't this seem serious.

"I can't do that." I turn away and open my door and part of me wants him to follow me in. Yet another just wants him to do his famous disappearing acts.

"You don't think you can do it but you can. You can do whatever you want."

"It's not what I want." I turn to face him yet I can't look at him, if I look at him I know I'll cave.

"It is. I know you."

"You don't know me!" If he knew anything about me. He would know how much Yale and my mom and stars hollow. How much they mean to me. He should know that.

"Look, we'll go to New York. We'll work, we'll live together, we'll be together. It's what I want. It's what you want, too."

"No!" I feel like I'm talking to a wall. He isn't listening and I'm tired and now for everything I'm just going to say no. The more he talks the more ill resist because I know if I listen. He'll convince me. Because I've missed him.

"I want to be with you, but not here. Not this place, not Stars Hollow. We have to start new."

"There's nothing to start!" and even though I've missed him. I...I mean we can't go a second time. All it will bring is pain at the end.

"You're packed. Your stuff is all in boxes. It's perfect. You're ready. And I'm ready. I'm ready for this. You can count on me now. I know you couldn't count on me before, but you can now. You can."

"No!" I look away I can feel his gaze piercing through me. I feel like my voice is rising higher.

"Look, you know we're supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you two years ago, and you know it, too. I know you do."

"No, no, no, no, no!" I don't want to admit that to myself or no one. I tried to convince everyone how Jess was for me. I mean I wanted to lose my virginity to him. But no matter what he says he isn't reliable. He is still Jess.

"Don't say "no" just to make me stop talking or make me go away. Only say "no" if you really don't want to be with me." his voice finally drops it seems calm and soft. It seems like his final words. And I feel like I can't breath like my eyes are glossy from tears that want to come out. I can't say no. I'm lying to myself this whole time in my head trying to convince myself that he isn't what I want. Sure the whole New York life that isn't what I want. But him...us...that sounds nice. He tilts his head searching for an answer. He always looked so cute when he did that. And I reach over and kiss him. Guess it was to give me more time to think. Partly because I wanted to remember our first kiss. How I initiated it. How it felt to somehow have the power? No that wasn't the right word for it. We separate and he says

"Is that a yes?"

"I can't go to New York Jess. I have a life here. I have Yale and my family and the town. I can't just walk away from it all. I'm not you. And if you knew me. You'd know that. And how can I trust that I can count on you how do I know you won't just leave me in a strange city that I don't know. That I'm still not sure if they allow hot dogs in the subway" I say trying to lift up the atmosphere. He smirks at me and I continue to speak because running words in my head isn't the most sane "I loved you. I hated admitting but I did. I may still love you and if I hadn't gone to Europe I would've had a much harder time burying you in my thoughts but I did or at least tried. So if you love me like you said you did if you truly believe we were meant to be together then you would move for me not me for you. I wasn't the one who messed up here"

"Well it does seem like you need me around by the looks of it" he says pointing back at the hallway of my lovely display of lady and the tramp.

"That was not my greatest moment. And I...I do need you" I say shyly I hate exposing my feelings because by the end of it I feel so naked.

He smirks and I smile. He asks "Do you think were suppouse to be together?"

And then I admit it to him, to me to what felt the world even in a very empty campus "I knew it since you stole my howl book and wrote in the margins."

He nods and somehow if felt like the moon was shinning a little brighter outside.

"So you cut your hair?" I try not to chuckle he was always Best at shifting a conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Do over take seven: I don't know somewhere between the words I have a boyfriend**

* * *

Rory began walking out of the Standford paper feeling defeated. She thought she had been working so hard, as the days passed she felt she belonged. That this was the start of something. This was her big lucky break but it seemed liked the Huntzbergers yet again had lifted her spirits to only crush them again. Except this time it wasn't Logan is was his father. She should've seen this coming, her mom found the internship fishy she should've stayed with her original answer which was no thank you. Ugh she felt this black cloud loom over her. The thought of driving to yet another Huntzberger function, Honors engagement party made her stomach flop. She didn't feel in the proper mood to be celebrating. As she continued to walk towards her car. She bumped into a man instructing two others moving a couch she didn't even look up, afraid the tears might show in her eyes. She just said a small low apology. Which he responded

"Well if you looked up it might make the whole walking thing simpler"

The voice..she had hear it before so familiar, it was a voice she knew. It was Jess's voice. She begins to lift her head, and she already feels the heartache sink lower and tears wanting to explode. He smirked at her, she guessed trying to win some appeal with her. But she was too mad that his usually charms weren't going to work. She finally speaks

"Oh great I would bump into YOU today"

"Well where's that Stars Hollow neighborly charm" he asks sarcastically

She shrugs "I don't know in Stars Hollow"

Hre crocks his head "Is something wrong?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"Your right it doesn't" he turns to begins to walk away towards the building door. She runs up to him and begins punching his back. He yells out "Hey!" turns back around facing her and grabs her by the wrists. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You don't get to walk away this time! I do! You always do that! You always come and tear me up with words and walk away. Well hit me with your best shot cause someone already said the words they needed to crush me" her voice begins to crack and tears begin to fall "Everything...everything is falling apart. I...don't know what to do"

He sighs and grabs her hand "Come here" they walk into the building. "Hey why don't you guys check out that bar we passed earlier" he says towards the guys.

"Oh thank god" Matt responded. Both men seemed to completely not notice the woman in tears and leave.

"Rory what's wrong?"

"Nothing...ugh everything! I'm not going to be a writer so I've just been wasting my time working towards something that I apparently have no talent in"

"What? That's crazy."

"How? You didn't think I had it. Everyone says I'm so sheltered and they're right. My first night at Yale my mommy had to stay with me"

"Rory..."

"I don't have it. I'd make a lovely assistant but i...I don't have it. Guess I'm ready now Jess take me away. I don't need school."

"Rory who said all this?"

"Mitchum Huntzberger"

"One guy? One guy cause all this self pitying?"

"It's not just any guy. He is a newspaper mogul." she sniffles and scoffs " though I shouldve known better my mom thought it was fishy but I went with it because it was handed to me."

"What? What was handed to you?"

"The internship. He just showed up at the Dailey news feeling bad about how his family treated me and offered it to me. You know none of this was supposed to happen. This is all your fault"

"My fault?!"

"If you wouldn't have left. We would've still been dating. I would've never even given Logan a second glance."

"Who's Logan?"

"Wow your slow today. Logan is my boyfriend. Mitchums son. The reason I'm involved with the Huntzberger family at all!"

"Hey your rambling is usually a little better. And so who gives a crap on what this guy said. Did he even read your stuff?"

"No but he has a gut feeling"

"Well if he has a gut feeling then yes drop out of school. I mean wow a gut feeling" he says sarcastically.

"You just don't understand. Ugh I need to do something."

"Like What?"

"Anything. Let's go"

"Where?"

"Anywhere. What does it matter? Wheres your sense of adventure?"

"I don't know somewhere between the words I have a boyfriend"

"Your right. I'll just go to yacht club to him and we'll take a spin."

"Who's yacht?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah especially if your trying to steal it"

"What happened to the guy who would draw a fake murder?"

"That was a prank not an illegal activity"

She sighs.

"Hey how bout you stay here. I'll get us some food. You like food remember?" she nods "and you can read anything you like on the house. You still read right?" she nods. He smirks begins to walk out to get food.

Rory looks around at all the books in the bookshelves finally taking in her surroundings where were they? She takes a dark black book. And reads over the lettering The Subsect written by...Jess Mariano. Her heart seemed to stop he wrote a book. She sat down on the newly couch that had been moved in and wants to start reading it but she was uneasy on what it would contain. She did one her pet peeves about other people reading the last page first. It always ruins the book and she knew she shouldn't but she needing to know what to expect.

_She looked at me with her big blue eyes and I stared back at her knowing that this would be the last time I would ever bother her. I curl my hands into a fist frustrated at myself and with one last look at her taking in the last time I would see her, I turn to walk away. From Yale, from her, from us forever..._

She felt tears wanting to return onto her eyes. She felt her throat and her heart tighten. Like she couldn't breath. She turned the page back to the beginning and it landed on the dedication page

_To book tease the only person who thought I could make this happen._

Before she could read or even think more, she hears the door open.

"So even though it's going to stink up the place and I'll probably have to burn it. I bought you Indian food. Don't expect it again"

"You wrote a book?"

He rubs behind his neck "Oh that thing. Yeah it was one of the first things we published the guys and I."

"Publish? Your a publisher?"

"Something like that. Trying to be. Um..I guess welcome to the soon to be Truncheon Books"

"I can't belive you wrote a book. I mean I can believe it. I knew you could do this"

"I know you did. "

They stood there staring at each other for what seem a good moment. This was the first time in a long time that Rory felt she was somewhere she belonged, somewhere she fit. Indian food and books. Unlike party's and stuffy restaurants. And for a moment the memories of the last couple of months hit and she felt a twinge of guilt for ditching Logan. Causing her to look away, she hears him say "Come on let's eat"

They sat on the couch and began eating out of the containers. It was the first silence that had drown out the room. Rory finally interrupts it

"So the book...it's about us?"

"You read that fast? Your not mentioned till the third chapter"

"I read the end" she says burying herself in her container.

"What? That's sacred. You really have changed"

And the words kind of rung in her ears. Had she changed or had she grown up? If he couldn't recognize her could she recognize herself.

He clears his throat "So this Logan guy how long have you guys..."

"I don't know. Should I count it from when we first tried to sleep together or when we finally decided to be exclusive"

"Huh"

Everything she was saying she was starting to hate herself. This wasn't her at all. It felt like she was watching her life and thinking who was this person that took over. She needed to fix things. Starting with Logan. She needed to detox. She stood up.

"Um thank you for the food"

"Yeah anytime"

She walked towards the door "So your going to work here?"

"Yeah"

"I'll be back then. Maybe...maybe we can give a better ending for the subsect sequel"

He smiled. And that was a rare sight. She melted. And walked out towards the Yacht club. And she felt happy she had seen Jess.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: I totally want to finish these little things and then start on a new story that popped into my head today. I'll let you guys know about it more later on. Once I actually post it. Things have been crazy I finally returned to College whoop whoop. Anyways hope you guys are doing good. Thanks always for the reviews and least I know you guys like them :) **

* * *

**Do Over Take Eight: Some things are just hard to let go**

"You know what? Why don't you go off with John, Jack, whatever his name is?"

"It's Jess" I say as I begin heading out of the pub.

"Where are you going?! I brought you!" he yells out to me.

And I stop in my tracks "I'm leaving Logan without you" my voice wasn't shaky. It was certain. I knew the decision I was making. I felt the cold air of that October night hit me. And I began walking trying to think how I was going to leave. It was too late for a bus. And a cab would charge a fortune. Then just around the corner there he was. His back against the car smoking a cigarette. I bit my lip and got closer.

"I thought you would've quit that habit by now"

He smirked at me "Some things are just hard to let go"

"Yeah?" I asked getting a little closer. He looked so different. It was still Jess. But I just couldn't put my finger on it. I don't know how the years passed and yet every time he made me nervous and excited all in one. I hear him respond to me yeah. We stopped and stared at each other. Just finally taking in. That after all this time we were really in front of each other. I finally break the silence.

"Do you think you could take me home?"

"Yeah Sure" he begins throwing his cigarette on the ground and putting it out.

"I mean home home"

He rubs his mouth "Ah I'm not sure if I'm allowed in Stars Hollow."

"I promise I'll protect you from Taylor" I smile.

"Well as long as I have a bodyguard I guess I can risk it"

We got into the car and this time the silence didn't seem inviting. It was awkward. He finally speaks

"I'd put the radio but it broke and stayed on this station that just plays your top music."

"Ah so your Chris Browns and Rihannas"

"Yeah like people can't discover other music that doesn't require a hip hop beat"

I nod "Well maybe we'll get lucky" he said I guess trying to drown out the silence. Then pushes the button. Now the car was being blared with the current popular song sweeping 2006. The Frays How to save a life

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

He pushes the radio off and I say "Guess we werent"

"Weren't what?"

"Lucky...with the radio station"

"Right"

We finally make it to my mom's house. Well my house. Not a house. My home. I had missed it and suddenly became very nostalgic over it. Then the nerves kicked in what was I going to say to my mom. As I sat there I realized Jess was already opening the door for me. Jess was opening the door for me?! This night had been a whirlwind.

"Well I guess I should go"

"Okay"

"Are you..um...going to be in town or the area a little longer?"

"I could be"

"Maybe you could convince Andrew to carry your books"

"I doubt it"

"Well I'll her you tomorrow. If your not busy"

"Okay Andrews it is. I might have to block out the author. The others might never pick it up"

"Well I doubt that highly. We're curious folks us star hollowins"

"Spoken like a true townie"

"Well I have to show my true colors sometimes"

"Very Cyndi Lauper of you"

"Well I should go before you begin telling me your undying love for Madonna"

"What?"

"With that sort of reference I don't know what to think."

He smirks and I smile. "I guess I should let you go"

"Well see you on the flip side"

"Bye Rory"

And although I didn't want this Jess time to end. Something told me there would be more as I watched him drive away. In his beat up old car. Somethings hadn't changed and that felt nice. I knock the door hoping for a welcoming welcome home. Because the situation with my mother and I needed some desperate reconstruction.


End file.
